vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Konrad Curze
|-|Loyalist Konrad Curze= |-|Traitor Konrad Curze= Summary Konrad Curze, more commonly and (in)famously referred to as the Night Haunter is Primarch of the Night Lords. He was one of twenty genetically modified children, who at birth was placed on a random planet away from the God Emperor's gene lab by the ruinous powers. Raised on the eternally shadowed planet of Nostramo, after learning of the immense criminal activity and injustices committed on it''' and plagued by psychic visions of the future, he set himself a one-man war against all crime on the planet. After a year he reduced the entire planet's rate of crime to an incredibly drastic amount and ruled over it with fear, personally hunting down the notorious criminals that were on it. Following the return of his father, he joined him in the Imperium of Man and during the Horus Heresy was one of multiple Primarchs who fell to the Chaos Gods believing the God Emperor to be weak-willed and a hypocrite. He was killed by an assassin of the Callidus Temple, though many say the Night Haunter allowed himself to be killed, believing he became the very thing he set out to destroy. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B Name: '''Konrad Curze, The Night Haunter '''Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Gender: Male Age: Several centuries old at the time of death Classification: Primarch of the Night Lords Space Marines, Psyker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3; Should be comparable to Custodes), Information Analysis (Can accurately analyze any chemical he eats/tastes and break them down if required), Limited Memory Manipulation (Can eat creatures/people and absorb part of their memories from their DNA/RNA), Weapon Mastery (Skilled in a wide variety of weaponry to an extent far greater than what could ever be achievable by a regular human), Technology Manipulation (His skin can directly connect and interface with his armor, among several other pieces of Astartes equipment), Martial Arts (As a Primarch, Konrad is one of the best close-quarters fighters in the entire galaxy), Vehicular Mastery, Matter Manipulation (Via Power weapons), Genius Intelligence, Forcefield Creation (Via Iron Halo), Durability Negation (Power weapons break down the physical bonds of matter), Teleportation via Dimensional Travel, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Primarchs are capable of attacking on every level of existence, mental, spiritual and even conceptual), Aura (Primarchs are said to contain an overwhelming aura that completely baffles regular humans, as well as sometimes Astartes. Their presence in the Warp is so powerful and influencing that Magnus reduced several Remembrancers to tears over his seeming divinity, while Russ could make Ahzek Ahriman himself kneel before him with his sheer presence), Precognition (Constantly had horrible visions of things to come which almost always came true, and foretold his own death centuries before it happened), Stealth Mastery (The one to integrate terror tactics into his Legion's strategy, and as such should possess a comparable if not greater level of skill at sneaking up to unsuspecting enemies), Resistance to Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Aura, Conceptual Manipulation (Resistant to all the myriad of different attacks that can be made on him by the powers of the Warp, as well as most of the powers of other Primarchs), Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Astartes are practically immune to all diseases and poisons, and their Primarchs should logically be even tougher), Corruption, Radiation Manipulation (Should almost be entirely immune to the effects of radiation exposure, thanks both to his Power Armor and enhanced physiology), Heat Manipulation (Astartes are incredibly resistant towards extremes of hot and cold, and logically their Primarchs should be far superior), Pain Manipulation (Astartes possess the physiology and mental training to shrug off debilitating injuries, and their Primarchs should easily scale) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to the other Primarchs, such as Sanguinius, who managed to make a small crack in Chaos-empowered Horus' armor and had earlier before fought Ka'Bandha, one of Khorne's greatest Bloodthirsters, and broke his spine. Ka'Bandha is almost certainly stronger than lesser Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror, and the likes of Khârn, who can fight great enemies in the Eye of Terror) Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed (Should be far faster than regular Marines), with Massively FTL+ reactions/combat speed (Comparable to Sanguinius) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Comparable to Angron) Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Can damage other Primarchs with his physical blows) Durability: Solar System level (Has battled with the Lion) Stamina: Virtually limitless (Can fight Russ for days on end, likely superior to the Adeptus Custodes, a pair of which stood vigil over the Golden Throne for nearly 100 hundred years without drinking, sleeping or eating) Range: Extended melee range (several meters), Kilometers with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: * The Nightmare Mantle: A grizzly modified set of artificer armor made for the needs of Konrad Curze. Adorned with numerous trophies of his judgement and the flesh of the sinful who he deemed more than simply worthy of commemorating. * Mercy and Forgiveness: Unknown in origin, the Primarch bears a pair of Lightning Claws which act as the favored weapons of Konrad Curze. * The Widowmakers: Daggers based on the blades preferred by the assassin cults of Nostramo; more capable than a fair majority of firearms. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (A master general, leader and military commander that can control vast interstellar armies with ease, and even deceive his own brothers. Master of terror tactics and intimidation, such that he lowered the crime rate of a hellish planet down to nearly zero in less than a year through strategic public killings. Possesses knowledge of the future, and an intellect unmatched by most humans) Weaknesses: Mentally disturbed, incredibly sociopathic and cold, even towards his own allies and underlings. Single-minded at times in the pursuit of bloody justice. Insane. Allows events to take place because he believes the future cannot be altered, ignorant to the fact that the Warp shows possible futures and choices shape them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Psychics Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderers Category:Vigilantes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Traitors Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Rulers Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Primarchs Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Information Users Category:Memory Users Category:Technology Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Matter Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 4